Communication systems are generally composed of a transmitter, a receiver, and a channel. The transmitter generates a signal conveying information, which, after being transmitted over a channel, is received and recovered at the receiver. Channels may be dispersive which may disperse both time and frequency of a transmitted signal. To effectively recover information in the transmitted signal, a receiver may be implemented with equalizers configured to mitigate the effect of the dispersion. Channel estimation is often essential for receiver tuning and for performance estimation for the receiver, which may in turn be helpful for receiver tuning. The present invention presents a method and apparatus for blind channel estimation in a receiver.